fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Observer
Summary Observer is an ancient, ancient angel, and one of the most infamous criminals in existence. She is an extremely powerful work of magic, an ancient mystery. Driven by curiosity, ambition, and boredom, she travelled the stars, and eventually, galaxies, in pursuit of amusement. She did as she liked, pursuing music, magic, and manipulation as arts. Eventually, surrounded by other like-minded individuals and angels, she decided to found an organization of contract killers, intending to use the universe as a playground. Over the generations - millions of years - as the angels in her organization died and were replaced, Observer remained, and grew stronger, smarter - and much, much more bored. She slunk into the background of her organization, leaving her most trusted allies to govern it on the surface, while she manipulated other things from the shadows and waited for entertainment. Appearance Observer is an abstract being that does not have any true body, and she can look like anything she desires. For the most part, she prefers humanlike bodies, but she has no problem looking like anything she wants. In her most humanlike guise, she is a tall woman with pale, golden-brown skin and long, pale blonde hair. Her hair is a hime cut, and is very straight and very fluffy. Her bangs are straight and even. Observer's eyes are bright, pink-ish reds. She has six fluffy golden wings - her wings are very fuzzy, downy, fluffy and large. They are downy, warm, and soft. She has a large, bright halo, and typically wears a dark red beret, along with a long, pastel yellow scarf. She wears a cozy pastel creamy brown sweater with long sleeves, along with black stockings. She never wears shoes, finding them annoying. However, generally, she'll wear whatever she wants. This is only a moulded form, however. Her more abstract form - the closest thing to a "true" form - is a steady, gradual transformation from her base state. She becomes taller, gaunter, and more skeletal. Her mouth disappears, and the warmth of her halo and wings spreads to the rest of her body. She begins to become hazy and indistinct, and many eyes grow over her body, brighter, wider, with slit pupils. She grows more and more many-jointed arms over her body - in general, she becomes increasingly insect-like and inhuman, though she never becomes something that would be described as an insect. Personality Observer is, simply, a smug, self-absorbed, self-obsessed prick. She is perpetually smiling smugly, and is incredibly condescending, always subtly mocking and talking down to others. She is smooth, arrogant, and self-assured. Observer is immensely vain, and is obsessed with fashion, perfection, music, and, above all, her own beauty and power. She spends a lot of time grooming and perfecting her appearance. This obsession spreads to her wardrobe, and she always avoids walking, instead floating - she doesn't want to get any dirt or filth on her stockings. Indeed, one of the few things that can enrage her is messing up her clothing. She loves her music, seeing it as a vital part of her, something that is indescribable, beautiful, and amazing. She is most content when she is playing her music. A hedonist and sadist at heart, Observer does whatever she wants. She is clever, manipulative, and patient, though she is mostly motivated by boredom and curiosity. Though she is calm under normal circumstances, and is generally difficult to set off, once she is angry, there is no middle ground. When angry, she is blinded by the force of her rage, and becomes violent, vengeful, and her sadism rises to even greater heights. Observer sees the universe as her playground, and will do whatever she can to keep her playtime from being ruined, and will pursue anything she finds even the slightest bit amusing. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: "Observer" Classification: Angel Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: Blue/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: Million of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs Likes: Herself, music, beautiful things, fashion, sweet foods Dislikes: Discordant noises, bad music, getting dirty Affiliation: Herself and her song, and then the highest bidder. Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A | 4-A Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Barrier Creation, Music Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the mind and soul just as they do the body, can absorb magic and sound, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, and Conceptual Manipulation, amongst many others), Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; she has no true body and exists across galaxies, immune to conventional damage), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Close to the level of a Galactic Witch. Capable of crushing and shredding multiple star systems with her song). | Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than before, and superior to Heat Death and Base Deleter) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally. By spreading out her song, she can become effectively Omnipresent over short distances. Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (The combined magical mass of her magic and song exceeds that of a solar system, though it is distributed across multiple galaxies). | Multi-Solar System level. Her regeneration and immortality, along with the Observer Effect, make her virtually impossible to kill. Stamina: Infinite. She can regenerate from complete destruction without losing a bit of her power or stamina. Range: Multi-Galactic. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Observer is, quite simply, one of the greatest witches in the galaxy, a master of magic, music, and manipulation. She is a brilliant prodigy with an expansive innate understanding of magic due to her angelic nature, heightened by training, education, and constant self-perfection. Though combat is not her area of expertise, she is still a master of the art, capable of holding her own, to some degree, against highly skilled opponents such as Mariposa, Milky Way, and SOLSTICE. She is an expert manipulator, tactician, and planner, capable of forming complex plans that take millions of years to fall into place. The agency she leads is one of the infamous and successful criminal syndicates in existence. Weaknesses: Observer is incredibly vain and overconfident. Disrupting or damaging her appearance / wardrobe tends to send her into a blind rage. Key: Base | Curse Observer Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Observer is one of the strongest beings in the galaxy, an ancient angel of immense power and intelligence. Over the millions of years she has been active, she has refined and developed her array to a degree beyond conventional possibility. It is of exceptional quality and strength. Although she can regenerate her body, her magical array remains a constant and she cannot forcibly develop or manipulate it; however, the nature of her magic leaves it in a constant, subconscious state of evolution and ‘perfection’. Observer can fight indefinitely without any signs of exhaustion, and while intense emotion could ruin other mages’ arrays in exchange for further power, such a thing is of no concern to her due to her abilities. She can regenerate her soul and her array after ruining them in a fit of rage or passion, and she would be just as strong as she was before. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Observer’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Observer’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Observer’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Observer’s magical nature and abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Instant is in legitimate danger. Angel: As an angel, Observer has the traits and powers expected of one. These include her six large, feathery golden wings, and her large, bright halo. Her wings and halo aid her in calculations and spellcasting, both passively and actively. She has immense magical and physical strength. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, a halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence. Through this, an angel can regenerate from wounds, whether they be minor or extensive and severe. *'Wings:' Observer’s wings are composed mainly out of magic and laced with bits of her song. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. Observer can use her wings to draw in and absorb magic and sound, and can also use them to disperse and play her music. Due to their magical properties, she can use them to shield herself from attacks. Of course, she can also use them for flight, but they aren’t necessary for this. The Observer Effect: Observer’s greatest power. One she developed over time as an angel, and the origin of her self-given title. In effect, as long as she has existed in the past, even if it's just in a memory, she can and will regenerate from any scale of destruction. Although angels already have incredible powers of regeneration and immortality, the Observer Effect takes it a step further. As long as there are those who have observed her - those who remember her, those who acknowledge her - Observer can regenerate from anything - even complete destruction on every level of existence. Due to her long life and many, many actions, she is known and remembered by countless people, making killing her virtually impossible. In addition, she can also observe herself through her magic, more specifically through her music. As long as her music endures, she can regenerate. Anybody who hears her music knows her - even if it was just the faintest sound. In addition, the instant Observer resumes thinking, she would regain her form and regenerate to full capacity. Death has never been high up on her list of concerns. Voidsong: Observer’s favorite magic, and her music. Through Voidsong, Observer can summon and play instruments formed from magic and angelic energies. Her favored instrument is the violin, although she can play all sorts of instruments with practiced ease. She has devoted her life to the perfection and mastery of music in all its forms, all its genres, across all of space and all of time. The sound Observer produces is not normal sound - it is boundlessly ethereal and shapeless and inexplicable. It is of pure magic and from a universe beyond Reality. It is faster and stronger than normal sound. It can travel through a vacuum. It can tear through flesh and snap bone. By playing her song, Observer can channel the sound produced to crush, shred, and tear things apart. She can channel the vibrations through the bow of her violin to strengthen it and cut through things. She can use it to form shields, as well. Depending on the song Observer plays and how she plays it, the more complex effects of her music differ. Typically, whoever hears her music falls under her spell - granting her control of their emotions and thoughts. She views this is as the greatest, most perfect blessing - her music is the most perfect and beautiful thing in the world, after all! She can use it to achieve other ends as well - she can do all sorts of things with it. This song is a part of Observer, forged from her soul, her passion, and her essence. As long as she endures, her music will spread across space, spreading the beauty of her song. She can convert her body into her music, regenerate indefinitely as long as the song endures, and can appear wherever it reaches. Though she can appear in multiple places at once, she can only manifest her full strength in one body at a time. Observer's body contains no more of her essence than any other part of her song. In fact, she has no true essence or core - everything that she is is distributed evenly across all of her song. Her body is only a single, minor aspect of her being, and even conceptually destroying it would mean to little to her existence. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. *'Reality Breaker:' A series of complex, passive reality wheels woven into Observer’s being. They function to protect her from black holes, the only thing in conventional Reality that could feasibly defeat her - even if one wouldn’t kill her, it would effectively seal her indefinitely. Her Reality Breakers prevent this by simply defying the reality of any black hole she is drawn into. Curse Observer: The form Observer took on when she fused with Free following an attempt by the latter to possess and overtake her with Curseform. Curse Observer possesses all the powers of both Free and Observer, and gradually manifested the powers of Free's Curse Maiden, prior to the two of them being separated again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Adaptation Users Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Barrier Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Music Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4